


I'll Help You [Septiplier]

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: But it's okay if there's depression involved, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Hotline Worker!Mark, depressed!sean, i hate this ship, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: Sean is suicidal, and he luckily gets hooked up on his best friend's line





	I'll Help You [Septiplier]

Sean made sure of every number he punched. 'He won't pick up. Don't worry. You'll get someone else.' Sean's best friend Mark worked on the suicide hotline, and Sean's depression had gotten worse over the years. He never told Mark about his depression. He knew Mark would worry, especially someone who helped the suicidal.

"Hello, this is the suicide hotline. How may I help you?" A familiar deep voice answered the phone. Sean's stomach dropped. It was Mark. He swallowed nervously, staying silent for a few long seconds. "Hello?" 

"M-Mark?" Sean said, shakily. Marks eyes widened at the Irishman's voice. Did Sean put in the correct phone number? Sean was so bubbly, he hoped Sean wasn't suicidal. 

"Sean? What's wrong? Did you put in the correct phone number?" Mark's heart started to pump fast. He was scared. Sean wasn't suicidal, right? Sean sighed shakily, Mark could hear him through the phone. Sean didn't talk. He knew he needed help, and maybe he would be more comfortable with Mark? "Sean? Please, tell me you're alright." Sean nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just.." Sean sighed again, confused on what he should say. He gathered all of his courage and swallowed. "I punched in the correct numbers." Sean's voice was so shaky, he could barely make the words out.

Sean looked at the razor that was sitting on the toilet lid. He had ran into the bathroom looking for it, but he hadn't used it yet. He had been contemplating calling for quite a while now, and today was the day he called. Mark was frozen. He didn't know what to say. Sean always seemed so happy and cheerful, it was so hard to see him depressed. "S-Sean, what's wrong Where are you?" Mark asked quickly, putting a hand over his mouth in devastation. 

"I-I'm in my bathroom right now. I," Sean was scared to finish, but he went for it anyways, "I was looking for my razor." Mark could feel tears threatening to come. He couldn't imagine Sean wanting to hurt himself. His best friend. They were so close, how did Mark not notice this? He felt so horrible now. How did he not notice this? He wanted to go over there and hug Sean close, and tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted to help Sean, it tore him apart to know that he couldn't be there for the Irishman. 

"Sean, please, listen to me," he paused slightly, waiting for an answer. He heard a shaky hum from Sean. "Pick up that razor and throw it away. Throw it in your trashcan, out your window- just get rid of it." Sean heard the desperation in Mark's voice. How it deepened with how serious he was. Sean nodded, almost scared of how Mark sounded.

"O-Okay." Sean fell forward onto his knees and grabbed the razor. Part of him wanted to keep it, and the other part told him to do what Mark said. He stood up, looking at the window and then at trash can back and forth. "I-I," he didn't know what to do. He wanted to throw it away, but his body wouldn't let him move. He felt frozen. Stuck in his place and unable to move. 

"Sean, please." Said Irishman's heart broke at the sadness in Mark's tone. He had to do it. For Mark. He nodded, even though the other couldn't see him. He took a step in his small bathroom and dropped the razor in the trashcan. He watched it fall from his fingers, quickly landing into the bin full of tissue and random junk papers and items. He stood there quietly, staring into the bin. Silence. Mark couldn't hear anything. "Sean?"

The younger man snapped back into reality. "Huh? Yeah, I threw it away, I just.." He sighed quietly, turning away and staring at his bathroom door now. He felt comfortable in his bathroom. It was a small space and just cozy. Mark nodded. He trusted Sean, he had to, right?

"Okay, now I want you to walk out of your bathroom and go into your bedroom." Sean was slightly confused, but obeyed Mark's command. He walked out of his bathroom, slowly striding down he hallway and walking into his room. He looked at his computer first, then his shelf and then his messy bed. He waited for another command, not sure what to do now. Mark took the initiative and started talking again. "I want to sit on your bed and not move." 

Sean nodded at the tone change in Mark's voice. "Okay, Mark." He sat down and waited for anything else.

"Just, please, stay there." Sean heard Mark shout something in the background before he heard Mark cut in again. "I love you, Sean. I'm coming over." The call ended. Sean's shaking and stomach-dropping feeling didn't go away. He felt sick. Mark was coming? He really cared for Sean that much. Sean spent most of his time thinking about how stupid he was for not realizing how much Mark cared before this mess. 

Sean waited for Mark. After about a minute, he got a call from Mark. He saw his phone screen light up with a picture of him and Mark together at Disneyland. He slid his finger across the screen and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Mark." He heard Mark slightly panting and the sound of a car engine start. He really was coming. Oh my God was all that Sean thought. Why? He was in disbelief. Why would anyone go through the trouble of leaving in the middle of their job for him?

"Are you still sitting on your bed?" Mark asked.

Sean nodded, "Yeah, I am. Can I get up for a drink of water?" He didn't know why he asked. Mark told him to do something, and he wan't sure if he should move by himself.

"Yeah, just stay on the phone." Sean could tell that Mark put the phone on speaker by how he was slightly shouting. Sean did the same as he stood up and walked into his kitchen. He looked in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Mark could hear the fridge open and close, thankful that Sean was doing as he said. "I'm almost there, Sean," he said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean almost jumped when he heard heavy knocking on the door, almost like banging. 

"Sean!" The green haired man stood up carefully and quickly walked to the door. He opened the door and was met with Mark's worried expression. At that time, all of Sean's anxiety died down. He took in Mark's appearance in the two seconds he had before Mark engulfed him in a warm hug. The taller man wrapped his strong arms around Sean's body, nuzzling his nose in his other's hair. "I love you."

Sean nodded, and he could feel tears well up in his eyes. He smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. "I love you too, Mark, so much."

"Please, don't leave me." Sean looked up at the other's eyes before his lips. He shook his head, resting on Mark's shoulder.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> //Anti-climatic ending huh? Considering it's Septiplier, I think I did pretty good. See, I can do this type where it's sad or just fluffy. No kisses, no sex. Perfect. Send me requests if you want. I don't mind. I can handle a kiss or two, but nothing more. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
